The Marston Trio
by acevilla
Summary: A new coming trio comes to Hogwarts...and brings everyone along for the time of their lives! Please, may be slow at first, but read on!
1. Getting Aboard The Train

Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: All the books  
Shipper: Harry/Jax; Draco/Jax; Ron/Hermione; Draco/Hermione; Jason/Hermione  
Summary: A new-coming trio comes to Hogwarts...and brings everyone along for the time of their lives!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for The Marston Trio!

  
Chapter 1  
  
"Right you are then, run right through it now!" Molly Weasley said, pushing a red-haired, blue-eyed, quiet-looking girl to move through to Platform nine and three quarters.   
  
"Okay, bye Mum!" 15-year-old Ginny Weasley said, running with her cart and disappearing through the brick wall.  
  
"All right then, now you, Ronald!" Molly grabbed a red-haired, freckle-faced, blue-eyed boy. He had grown a little taller since last year, and wasn't as scrawny looking as before. He had a little more color to his face, and, clearly, muscles started to form on his arms. She reached over and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Bye, mum!" 16-year-old Ron Weasley said, running through the wall as well.   
  
"Now, Harry! I want you to be good this year. If anything happens, anything at all.... send an owl! Remus, Arthur, Tonks, anyone of us will be more than happy to help." Molly said, pulling a black-haired, green-eyed, simple-looking boy in for a hug and a kiss on the forehead. He definitely matured since last year, but perhaps not in the best way. His face seemed older, weary, tired. His blue eyes were as stunning as ever, though, and he certainly grew a couple of inches.  
  
"Okay, Mrs. Weasley, I will." Harry Potter nodded, and finally ran through the wall to the Hogwarts Express on the other side, relieved at last that he would be returning to his true home.  
  
***************************************************************  
"I heard that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named WAS really in the Ministry of Magic, and the Boy-Who-Lived, no other than Harry Potter himself fought him. He didn't beat him though...I think You-Know-Who apparated first." Harry heard a voice say as he was nearing the first compartment on the train.   
  
"Oh yeah, well _I_ heard that the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, had to fight BOTH He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and that mass murderer, Sirius Black!" another voice answered.   
  
At the sound of his departed god-father, Harry stood in the door frame of the first compartment and looked with narrowed eyes at this young first-years who dared to mention Sirius.  
  
"What did you say?" Harry said through gritted teeth. Four first-years in the compartment turned their heads in surprise to see someone drop in so quickly. Two gasped at the sight of the 'famous' Harry Potter, one stood up but dared do nothing, and the fourth strained to say something.  
  
"You're-you're Harry Potter!" A blond-haired boy managed to stutter out.  
  
"Yes, I am. And I swear, if you mention Sirius Black again, I'll-" Harry started. The first-years' looks turned to fear, knowing that Harry Potter had done so many marvelous things since his first year.  
  
"Let's go, mate!" Ron said, wrapping his arms around Harry and pulling him through the aisle. After much struggling, Harry gave up and walked down the aisle to the last compartment. Harry walked in with Ron to see a brown-haired, blue-eyed, gawky-looking boy- Neville Longbottom, a rather pretty, smart and sweet looking girl- Hermione Granger, and Ginny already in there. Harry could hear Ron's breath being drawn in, and he turned to look at his friend. Ron was staring, clearly, at Hermione. Harry turned and must admit, she turned into a beautiful girl. She grew from last year, and her smile was as stunning as ever. Her face matured, still having gorgeous brown eyes and a few freckles started to show. She looked tanner though, and Harry noticed that her brown hair had blond highlights.   
  
"Harry, Ron!" Hermione cried out. She ran to Harry and gave him a hug. "You look so good, Harry!"  
  
"Thanks, Hermione..." Harry said sheepishly. He was still upset about the whole Sirius thing, and walked quietly to the window.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione went to give him a hug. She pulled away first, though. "Wow, goodness Ron, you look...really good!" Hermione started to blush. Ron started to smile, his eyes sparkling.  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself, Granger!" Ron said, pulling her into a one-arm hug. Hermione hugged him back.  
  
"I didn't see any of you at Diagon Alley! I did look for you though, but the only people I saw were Seamus Finnegan and Malfoy." Hermione said, saying the last name with disgust.  
  
"Oh really? How is that old git?" Harry asked, turning to Hermione, and seeing Ron's arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth...he's looks a lot better. And the funny thing is, he didn't even say anything to mean to. We ran into each other, literally, him coming out of the bookstore and me going in. And he didn't even say 'Move.'" Hermione said.  
  
"Are you actually telling me that Malfoy was NICE to you?" Ron asked, removed his arm and turning toward Hermione to get a better look at her.  
  
"Um, yeah. We bumped into each other, and he pulled away to look at me. Then, his eyes went all wide-eyed, and all he did was give me a little nod and said, 'Sorry...' Then, he walked away!" Hermione said.  
  
"He said, SORRY?!?" Harry asked in disbelief.  
  
"Well, if you were as beautiful as you are now, I would' a done the same..." Ron said quietly.  
  
"What did you say?" Hermione asked, leaning in and smiling.  
  
"Nothing, nothing..."Ron dismissed it, turning away from a disappointed Hermione.  
  
Harry plotted down in the seat next to the window, his breathing heavy. He was still upset about the stupid first-years, despite the fact that Ron and Hermione were actually getting along. Ron started to open his trunk and pulled on his robes. Then, with a finishing touch, he added on his prefect badge.  
  
"Honestly, mate. You shouldn't get worked up about a thing like that. You know that what happened at the Department of Mysteries was the topic of every wizarding magazine and newspaper over the summer. " Ron said, sitting next to Harry.  
  
"I know. But still, none of them were EVER there. They didn't even KNOW Sirius! If someone doesn't know the whole story, they shouldn't say anything at all!" Harry said, getting worked up.  
  
"Harry, it's okay..." Ron started. Hermione shot a warning glance to Ron, knowing what he said would make it worse.  
  
"NO, IT'S NOT!" Harry screamed. Ginny got up and walked out of the compartment, with Neville following close behind.  
  
"Harry..." Hermione started softly.  
  
"Stop! JUST STOP! Do you have ANY idea what it's like to have the only person I have EVER loved be taken from me...be...be KILLED right in front of my eyes?!?!" Harry started, tears starting to form. Ron looked down and Hermione closed her eyes, afraid to look at Harry. "You don't, do you? Do YOU know what it's like to be waking up in the middle of EVERY SINGLE BLOODY NIGHT, screaming Sirius' name? ONLY to realize that he's gone- FOREVER! He's...he's...gone..."   
  
Harry's mouth started to tremble. He couldn't hold it in any longer. Tears were streaming down his face. "I...wow, I miss him so much..." Harry pulled in his knees and buried his head into his hands. Hermione, tears in his eyes as well, walked over to Harry, pushing Ron over. She sat down and gave him a hug. She wouldn't let go. Ron's eyes kept darting from the train floor to the two hugging.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry...I shouldn't of said anything..." Ron started.  
  
"Yes, you shouldn't have!" Hermione took her arms from Harry and glared over at Ron. Ron looked upset and returned his eyes to the ground. Hermione's face began to turn from angry to sympathy.  
  
"Well, we make mistakes..."Hermione said soothingly, rubbing Ron's back. Ron looked up at the feeling of Hermione's touch and smiled at her. She grinned back.  
  
"No, I'm sorry I snapped. I just...I can't get over it. The more and more I think about it, I just get more and more upset...I just can't take it anymore..." Harry said quietly.  
  
"Well, you DO know mate, that I'm always here for you." Ron said with a smile.  
  
"And I second that!" Hermione agreed, smiling.  
  
"Ugh, I think I'm gonna sick...WAIT a minute...do I see the famous Potter...CRYING?!?!" a cruel voice said from the doorway. Ron, Hermione, and Harry stood up to see a blond-haired, snobby looking boy standing in front of three mean-looking, snickering Slytherins: Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson.

"Malfoy..." Harry said, through gritted teeth. Malfoy definitely grew a couple inches since last year, and he wasn't that badly built either. He blond hair was sleeked back, and he smiled cunningly at Harry. Harry admitted though, that Malfoy did look a bit older and little more mature, perhaps even passing for remotely good-looking.  
  
"How's your FATHER, Malfoy?" Ron said slyly, as Draco's stare turned icy cold, knowing it was these exact three that landed Lucius in Azkaban.  
  
"Better than yours will EVER be!" He shot back. Ron started to pull out his wand, but Hermione got in between Malfoy and Ron, standing only inches apart.  
  
"Stop it, both of you!" She cried, starting to push them in opposite directions.  
  
"All right, then. Anything for you, Granger." Malfoy said, looking down to her. Ron stopped pushing toward Malfoy, and stood up straight, wide-eyed and his expression priceless. Hermione stopped pushing and looked up at Malfoy. Draco looked Hermione up and down, and leaned in closer. As Ron's face started to burn with fury, Hermione stood, breathing heavily, and refused to look Draco straight in the eyes. But Draco, growing closer, took his hand, and placed it on her chin. Tilting it up toward his face, and forcing Hermione to look and him, he whispered, "See you later." Then, he turned on his heel, and walked away, with the other three stunned Slytherins close behind.  
  
Hermione took a sharp breath and sat down. Harry and Ron looked at each other and stood in front of her.  
  
"What the bloody hell was THAT about?" Ron asked, nearly screaming.  
  
Hermione looked up at them. "I don't...I don't know..." The three could feel the train start to pull to a stop. Looking out the window, they saw that they had finally arrived at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

___________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay, sorry it was sooo long...that's all for now! Comments, ideas, criticisms...I'm all for it! Thanks! AND PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY! I BEG OF YOU…I LOVE REVIEWERS!


	2. The Dementors

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone, but The Marston Trio  
Thanks to **imadork32489,** for reviewing! I hope this Chapter makes you happy!

Chapter 2  
  
"Come on then, let's go…" Harry said, shaking his head in disbelief at the sight that he had just seen. Malfoy? Malfoy: being nice to Hermione? He had no idea what that was about, and he sure didn't want to know.  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione stood up to grab their things as Ginny and Neville walked back into the compartment.   
  
"Hey, mates…" Ron began. All of a sudden, the train lurched backward fast, causing everyone to fall forward into the wall and down on the train ground. Neville slammed into the wall so hard, falling to the ground and barely breathing. Ginny was also on the ground, holding her head as Ron saw blood running down her face. Hermione screamed at the sound of screeching, uncontrolled wheels against the track, and Ron went over to Ginny, desperate to help her. Sprawled on the floor, Harry managed to look up at the window and saw that the Hogwarts castle was growing farther and farther away. Screams and cries were being heard all around the train as it flew backward down the track.   
  
All of a sudden, Harry could feel the sunlight's warmth evaporate from the world. He looked around and began to see darkness enveloping them.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on?!?" Ron asked, screaming through cries and screeching wheels.  
  
"I don't know! Something VERY WRONG is happening!" Hermione yelled back.  
  
All of a sudden, a piercing scream from Ginny was heard. "Dementors! Dementors, look!" Everyone in the last compartment flung his or her head in the direction that Ginny was pointing. Sure enough, a black as death figure flew by. As soon as it passed the window, darkness followed it. Harry could feel his energy being taken from him; his happiness shattering away. All he felt was sadness…death…  
  
"Think of happy thoughts! Think it!" Harry screamed. Everyone closed their eyes and tried to think of anything that would bring them pleasure. Other shouts and cries of 'Dementors! Dementors!' were being heard throughout the train.   
  
"I'm…so…cold…" Hermione stuttered, as she started to fall slowly toward the ground.  
  
"Hermione, no!" Ron screamed, crawling over to her and wrapping his arms around her. Hermione, seeming touched by the surprising action, began to sit up again. The Hogwarts Express was roaring backward down the tracks. Harry couldn't see. He had no idea where they were. All of a sudden, the train's wheels started to screech, as Harry could feel the train tilting to one side.  
  
"We're falling over!" Harry screamed, as everyone was helplessly thrown against the left wall of the train. Soon, Harry could feel the train on its side and glass shattering all around them. People screamed as the train started sliding down what seemed like a slanted hill, fast as ever. Soon, the train started to flip over again and Harry found himself on the ceiling. It seemed like the train was never going to stop as it kept sliding down the slanted hill. Soon, the roaring and sliding stopped, and the train came to a halt.   
  
Harry lay sprawled on the ground for several seconds. Then, he began to try and move every part of his body. To much fortune, he felt nothing broken.   
  
"Everyone all right?" He asked, his voice a little shaky.  
  
"I'm all right, mate? You? "Ron asked.   
  
"I'm okay. Everyone else okay?" Harry asked.  
  
"Um…yeah…" Harry could hear Neville answer.  
  
"Fine…fine…" Ginny's voice was heard softly in the darkness.  
  
"Hermione? HERMIONE!" Ron bellowed.  
  
"Lumos…" a voice mumbled hoarsely. Soon, a light from Hermione's wand tip was seen. Harry looked around the compartment. Magazines and bags were thrown all over. Harry looked on the ground and saw broken glass, shattered all over his feet. He looked up to Ron, seeing blood flowing from his left eyebrow. Ginny had a few cuts on her face and Neville had a huge gash along the back of his neck. Hermione, who started to walk toward him, had a long cut down her face from her right ear to her chin. She put up her head and pushed lightly against Harry right part of his head. Harry winced in pain as Hermione pulled back her hand. He looked at it, revealing blood.  
  
"What the devil is going on?" Ron asked.  
  
"Dementors. There are Dementors here. Can't you feel it? The coldness? The hatred? We're surrounded by them AND darkness." Hermione said back.  
  
"Lumos!" Ginny cried out, and light sprouted from her wand as well. Everyone in the compartment started to do the same.  
  
"Let's get out of here….we're under attack…" Harry said, heading to the door.  
  
"We can't be under attack…" Ron started. Harry turned back to look at him. "We're protected. From Dumbledore. You know how the castle is charmed and Dumbledore cast a protective spell on Hogwarts? He did the same thing to the Hogwarts Express! So no one…and I mean NO ONE can throw a counter curse against the train. THAT'S why there's no staff on board…they figure they don't have to worry, because we're well protected." Ron concluded.  
  
"Oh, there is one wizard who can counter curse Dumbledore's power. Someone who is almost as strong as him as well…" Harry's eyes ran from the ground back to Ron's.  
  
"Oh, no…no way…" Ron said, shaking his head.  
  
"You don't think…" Hermione said.  
  
"It is. The only one who can throw a counter curse as strong as Dumbledore's? Voldemort…" Harry said. With that, Harry turned and walked out of the compartment, ignoring the cringing of Ron. He walked down toward the front of the train, and walked into the first compartment he came to. With his wand shining bright, he walked in, seeing bodies on the floor.  
  
"Hey, is everyone all right in here?" Harry asked. Soon, the bodies started to move and mutters of 'Yeah' and 'I'm okay' were heard.   
  
"Harry!" Ron said, poking his head into the compartment. Harry looked at Ron, as everyone started to get up. "What should we do?"   
  
"Um…" Harry began to think. "All right: you, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny. Go to every compartment and make sure everyone is okay. Once you're sure they are, tell them to use the Lumos spell. That way, everyone has light. If someone is badly hurt, or injured, give me a holler. Other than that, tell them to stay in their places. "  
  
"You got it, mate." Ron nodded. He jogged out of the compartment, telling the others what Harry had ordered. Soon, Harry could hear his friend's voices asking if others were all right and people shouting the Lumos spell.  
  
"All right, chaps." Harry said, turning toward the people in the compartment who were now standing up. "I need you to do something. I need you to perform the Lumos spell."  
  
Sure enough, the students obeyed and light filled the room. Harry told them to stay where they were and turned to leave the room. However, before he reached the door, he heard a blood-curling scream and someone shout out, "Dementor!"  
  
Harry poked his head and looked to where the voice came from. Down the aisle, he saw a large, looming black hooded figure at the front of the train. The Dementor grabbed a student from the first compartment and started to bring him closer to him, desperately pulling for a kiss. The boy's head was turned to one side, as he no longer was conscious. The boy was off the ground and growing closer to the Dementor with every second. The other children in the compartments began to scream in terror as the Dementor brought him closer and closer. Harry looked at the boy. It was the same one who asked him if he was 'Harry Potter' after another boy in their compartment dared to mention Sirius!  
  
Harry had to act fast. He couldn't let that Dementor steal a kiss. Harry began to run down the aisle as heads poking out to see the action moved back in the compartment to allow him through. Harry grabbed his wand and pulled it out, trying his best to think of happy thoughts, even though the darkness and cold began to envelope him.  
  
Soon, he heard another terrifying scream. Harry stopped and looked back. To his horror, Ginny was also grabbed by a Dementor, her head rolling to one side. Ron stumbled over to her, but couldn't reach her as he began to fall down to the ground, thinking he would never be happy again. Neville slumped to the floor as well, and Hermione started screaming, her head in her hands. Harry had to make a choice. Save the child who he was closer to, who was closer to the Dementor than Ginny? Or save Ginny, his best friend's sister and his friend as well? Harry eyes started to dart back and forth. Sadness and unhappiness began to fill his mind. Harry blinked, trying to concentrate on the happy things in life.   
  
He had to do something! He _had_ to…

_________________________________________________________________  
  
All right, that's all for now! If I know people are reading, I'll gladly post more, because I have another idea in my head...so please: ideas, comments, criticisms...go right ahead! PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY! Thanks! 


	3. Choices

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own anything except for The Marston Trio 

Thanks to imadork32489, for reviewing once again! You're awesome!

Chapter 3  
  
Think, Harry, think! Harry demanded to himself. He looked back and forth. Boy or Ginny? Boy or Ginny? All of a sudden, Harry found himself becoming faint. The Dementor's power was getting stronger and stronger. He began to feel sad; upset. He saw pictures fill his mind… Umbridge, forbidding him to ever play Quidditch again… Malfoy and the others capturing him after a Defense Against The Dark Arts meeting… Cho using him to find out information about Cedric. How was he supposed to save the boy or Ginny, when he couldn't even save himself? Sirius, dying in front of his eyes. Sirius!  
  
Harry's eyes flew open as he began to think of Sirius. He loved Sirius, and he knew Sirius would always love him back. Love…He loved Sirius…his mum…his dad. Love…something Voldemort would never know. Harry began to feel his strength returning. Happiness filled his mind as he thought of Sirius…his parents…next, Hermione, Ron, Hogwarts!  
  
"Expecto Patronum!" Harry managed to yell out. All of a sudden, out of the tip of his wand, flew a beautiful stag. The stag charged down the aisle toward the boy, galloping past the heads that whirred to watch. The Dementor dropped the boy, centimeters from his face, and turned to get out of the train. The stag reached the Dementor, and, jumping back on its hind legs, kicked the Dementor through the train door. The Dementor, screeching with pain, flew out of the train and away into the darkness.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione managed to scream out. Harry turned to see the Dementor a blink of an eye away from Ginny's mouth. Harry could see Ginny, her face pale as anything, her lips as purple as ever.   
  
"Go!" Harry screamed at the stag. The stag whirled around from the front of the train and began to speed down the aisle. The Dementor, seeing the white, transparent stag galloping from behind Ginny, dropped the girl. Then, the Dementor screeched away, with the stag close behind it.  
  
"Ginny!" Ron screamed. The girl started rolling to her side, coughing. Ron took off his robe and placed it over Ginny. He wrapped his arms around his sister and rocked her back and forth. "Please, Ginny…wake up…please…"  
  
"Another one!" Harry heard a voice say from the front of the room. Screams and cries were being heard as the children started to run in the direction of Harry. The only student left was the one who was being held by the Dementor before. Not yet awake, he laid on the floor, eyes closed and unconscious.   
  
Harry couldn't just sit and watch everything happen. As the children started to run past him and down toward where Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville were, Harry walked the other way. Watching the Dementor pick up the boy once more, he screamed, "Relashio!"  
  
Seeing a jet of fire-hot sparks shoot out from his wand, Harry pointed it to the Dementor. The Dementor, who was turned sideways to Harry, was instantly starting to catch on fire. The Dementor dropped the boy and started to flail around. Harry turned his wand to the boy and shouted, "Mobilicorpus!"   
  
The boy instantly started to float and move quickly toward Harry. Harry was able to grab the boy and pull him over his shoulder when two more Dementors flew into the train. They both flew over the flaming Dementor, easily extinguishing the flames.  
  
"What the…" was all Harry found himself saying.  
  
"Harry!" Ron screamed. Harry turned around to see everyone from their boxcar right in front of his face. First and second years from different houses were scattered with sixth and seventh years. Harry saw in the way back Ron and Neville holding up Ginny, as Hermione and Draco were standing next to each other.   
  
Harry's eyes fell to Hermione as screams of panic rose from the children. Harry turned slightly around to see the three Dementors begin to glide their way down the aisle. Harry turned back to see the children's faces fill with sadness and unhappiness.   
  
"Hermione!" Harry screamed. "We need to get out of here! NOW!" Hermione reached into her robe and grabbed her wand.  
  
Pointing into the compartment that Ron, Harry, Neville, Ginny, and her were in moments before, she cried out, "Diffindo!" Soon, a blast was shot from the wand and the compartment was torn in two, cutting that part of the train in half, and revealing darkness.  
  
"Get out! Go!" Harry screamed, feeling himself getting weak as the three Dementors were closing in on him. Draco led the way out the train as Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and the other students started to follow. Harry started to run after the students, slowing a little because of the boy on his shoulder. As soon as Harry reached the ripped open compartment, he saw around fifty lighted wands running straight. The light from their wands could not show where they had crashed, only enough to see ahead of them.  
  
"Lumos!" Harry shouted, as his wand soon grew light. He ran after the students, following close behind. But as much as him growing closer to his fellow classmates, the Dementors were growing closer to him as well. Harry ran through the students, pushing them aside and eager to reach Hermione.   
  
"More light, Hermione! We need more light!" Harry screamed. Harry placed the boy gently on the ground and reached for Hermione's arm. Hermione looked at him, speechless.  
  
"I…don't know anything!" Hermione sputtered out.  
  
"Yes, you do! Think! No panicking!" Harry cried out. Another shrill scream was heard as Harry jerked his head back to where he heard it. Harry saw, from the many lighted wands around him, a little girl, probably a first year, be picked up by one of the three Dementors.   
  
"Now, Hermione! Go!" Harry cried, once again running back through the crowd, eager to get to the girl.  
  
As Harry was within seconds of reaching her, he pointed his wand at the Dementor. It was then that he heard Hermione scream, "Lumos Solarum!"  
  
Soon, light began to fill the area they resided in. It seemed like daylight poured out of Hermione's wand as she dropped it to the ground. Harry looked around. It looked like the train landed in some sort of valley. There were brown and green mountains surrounding the entire area, and from one of the mountains, a tunnel was formed as tracks came from it. The train, Harry now saw, was officially turned upside down, as it lied a few hundred feet from the tracks on a slanted hill. From the slanted hill, he saw that everyone in his or her boxcar ran straight into a grassy plain. Harry couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the two out of three Dementors start to fly in the air and began crossing the students in the front. The students, now huddled together in one big group, started to walk slowly backward. Harry saw in horror behind the students that the grassy plain ended, and nothing more than a ledge appeared. If they backed up any more, they would fall off the ledge and down to their deaths.  
  
"Don't move!" Harry called. The students stopped, taking their eyes off of the flying Dementors and placing them on Harry. "Look behind you!" The students obeyed and turned around. And just as they all turned around, three more Dementors flew from up over the ledge and started to chase the students back toward the train. Screams and cries of terror and panic were heard as the students ran closer to Harry.  
  
Harry whipped around to see, to his horror, the first Dementor holding the girl up to his mouth and barely grazing her lips. "Expecto Patronum!' Harry cried again. The stag protruded from his wand again and galloped over to Dementor. The Dementor dropped the girl and started to fly the other way. Then it stopped. The other two Dementors who were flying in front of the students now landed and stayed with the first one. Then, they all turned toward the stag, which was grinding its hooves into the dirt. The three Dementors began to surround the stag, watching it's every move.  
  
All of a sudden, Harry recognized faint screaming as a huge 'bang' was heard. Harry cracked his head toward the sound and saw a seventh Dementor fly from behind the train and land onto it.  
  
"Harry! There are still people on the train! In the other boxcars!" Hermione cried out.  
  
"Diffindo!" Harry cried. He pointed his wand toward the boxcar that was being attacked and watched as the train wall tore into two. Harry heard Hermione cry the same charm, watching a second boxcar rip into two. Hundreds of students ran from the train, tearing into the grassy plain that the source of light and everyone else from Harry's boxcar stood. Hermione tore open a third boxcar, and Harry released the students in the last boxcar as well. Soon, the students of Hogwarts were all grouped together, having lights still sprouted from their wands, watching with caution as four Dementors began to encircle their group. One left the group of three who were trying to fight Harry's stag and joined the group encircling the students from above, making five. Harry watched, wondering what they would do next.  
  
Soon, the two Dementors ran from the stag and joined the flying group above, making seven Dementors circling the hundreds of students below. The stag, which couldn't fight in the air, ran over to Harry. The students, seeing Harry as their only source of protection, grew closer and closer to him. In a few seconds, he was in the middle of the hundreds of Hogwarts students.  
  
As Harry watched with every moment, he started to think. My stag needs help…  
  
As soon as he thought that, the seven Dementors slammed on the ground and grabbed the closest student next to each of them.  
  
"No!" Harry screamed! "Go!" He ordered to his stag, which set off to the nearest Dementor. The stag managed to make the Dementor drop the boy and fly back in the air again, as the stag began to run to the next Dementor. However, Harry looked around. There were still five more people! His stag was nowhere near the seventh Dementor. And to make matters worse, the first Dementor slammed back on the ground and grabbed another child. The stag, soon getting confused, started to run toward the third Dementor, but stopped, galloping back to the first Dementor.  
  
Harry's breath drew shorter and shorter as beads of cold sweat started to form on his face. It was then that the realization hit him. They weren't going to make it. Each and every one of their lives was going to be sucked out of them. His one stag Patronum against seven Dementors? It would never work! The stag would soon lose its energy and fade. He knew it. Harry could see the students start to fall to the ground; their hands in the heads, crying in pain as sadness and depressing thoughts filled their minds. The Dementors were drawing in seven students to their deaths. Harry looked to see Ron and Ginny, holding on to each other's hands as they crashed to the ground. Hermione seemed to becoming faint as well and Malfoy dropped to the ground. Harry started to get dizzy and cold as well. This was it. He was done…they _all_ were…

Okay, that's all for now! Do I need to say it: REVIEW! PLEASE! I beg of you! 


	4. Running For Your Life

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone except for The Marston Trio

Thanks to my reviewers: **imadork32489** and **child-of-scorpio**! I greatly appreciate it!

Chapter 4   
  
Harry's knees began to buckle from under him. He looked to see that his stag started to slow down, and faded into the darkness. The light from Hermione's wand tip began to dim. The Dementors' power began to strengthen as darkness began to beat the daylight. "No...no..." Harry started to moan, as horrible thoughts filled his mind: Umbridge's face...Sirius falling into the black veil...  
  
"Harry...I can't..." Hermione began to cry out, her mind falling into blackness. Harry knew that it was all over. Dumbledore was still at the castle, waiting for the arrival of the Express. No staff was there to help them now...no one. Harry tried his best, he really did. But...it wasn't good enough. No one was strong enough to beat seven Dementors. They were too strong...him too weak...nothing could save them now...  
  
"Expecto Patronum!" Harry heard a girl's voice cry out loud. Harry opened his eyes as he saw, dimly, three figures on broomsticks soar out of the third boxcar. One of the figures, holding out a wand, performed one of the most difficult charms in the wizarding world, conjuring a white, transparent eagle. The eagle soared fast and swooped down on the first Dementor, grabbing the back of its hood and tearing it away from the child it was holding. Then, it flew away, carrying a squirming Dementor with it.  
  
Harry's eyes flew open wide, as the light from Hermione's wand grew strong again. _Did...what? Someone ELSE performed the Expecto Patronum spell? Who..._   
  
"Expecto Patronum!" the person in the middle cried out. As the figure flew closer and closer to the ground, a white, transparent animal flew from the tip of the wand. As the person jumped off the broomstick, the animal began to take its form as a cheetah. The cheetah, within seconds, reached the second Dementor and pounced on it. The Dementor dropped the second student, as he was being dragged closer to the group of students but his friends. The cheetah began to tear at the Dementor, clawing it at every angle. The Dementor soon flew out from under the animal and soared toward the mountains.   
  
Harry couldn't believe it! Two people, other than him, knew the Expecto Patronum spell! And what made it even better was that they actually SUCCEEDED in performing it! No one, not even after his or her secret Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, had anyone besides Harry ever performed the Expecto Patronum spell. He looked to the rest of the students who began to stir. Helping each of them, he heard gasps from the others as they saw the marvelous site that was happening before them. Harry saw his friends; Ginny, Hermione, Neville, and Ron started to stir from the ground, looking in awe.  
  
As Harry saw the Patronum eagle screech from above the mountains, coming back from the first Dementor, he heard another cry of, "Expecto Patronum!" This time however, the voice sounded as if it belonged to a boy. The boy, on his broom, hovered over the third Dementor, pointing its wand to it. Out conjuring from the wand was a huge, white bear. The bear stood on its hind legs, becoming a few inches taller than the Dementor it now faced. The Dementor let the child it was holding go and start to sail away. The bear returned to all fours, running at top speed after the Dementor.   
  
The students began to feel warmth and happiness again. Harry saw Ron and Ginny start to help other students off the ground, and Hermione stood up, grabbing Neville. Soon, all the students began to stand up, growing tighter as a group.   
  
Harry saw the middle girl fly from in between her two companions and toward the cheetah. Now, flying in closer to the cheetah, she flew behind it. Following it, she pointed to the fourth Dementor and screamed, "Go!"  
  
As the cheetah began tearing at the fourth Dementor, Harry heard the first girl that was on the left command for her eagle to get the fifth Dementor. Flying with the eagle, she stopped her broom from proceeding downward and hovered above the ground, watching her eagle leave without her and pick up the fifth Dementor. The bear, coming from the tunnel where it chased away the third Dementor, returned and ran toward the sixth Dementor, with the help of a command from the boy that was once before on the right.  
  
It was then that Harry saw that maybe they were going to win after all. The sight of everyone becoming revived again and his friends well and healthy made him grow stronger.  
  
All of a sudden, Harry heard Hermione scream. Harry looked to see the seventh Dementor drop the child it was holding, and instead, picked up Hermione. The Dementor began to fly toward the ledge, holding Hermione in its arms.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron screamed, watching helplessly as the Dementor dragged the struggling Hermione toward the ledge.   
  
Harry knew that the Dementor was going to throw her over. She was going to die!  
  
"Expecto Patronum!" Harry cried out. The stag flew from the tip again and began to charge at the Dementor. As Hermione screamed again, the stag reached the Dementor, leaned back on its hind legs, and kicked it. The Dementor tripped, falling. But no! It didn't let go of Hermione! It tripped back, falling over the ledge.  
  
Harry watched in horror as he saw what had happened. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. The stag kicking the Dementor. The Dementor, falling over the ledge. Having its arms wrapped around Hermione, she fell with it as well. Hearing another scream, Harry could see the fear and surprise on Hermione's face.   
  
"No!!! Hermione!' Harry screamed, watching his best friend fall over the ledge and into darkness.

Ah! What will happen to Hermione? You must review to find out…Muahahaha! LoL, but seriously though: REVIEW!

Oh, and I also known in The DA, Hermione and Neville learned to do the Expecto Patronum spell…but let's pretend they didn't for now! LoL! Thanks!


	5. Encounterance with Evil

Thanks again, to my reviewer. imadork32489! I love you! And thanks for the comment about my writing! I greatly appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, except the Marston Trio…

Chapter 5   
  
"Hermione! Hermione, NO!" Ron screamed, as Harry ran up next to Ron. Both friends no longer saw Hermione. She had disappeared over the ledge. Just then, another figure zoomed above the students on a broomstick, inches above their heads. The figure turned it's broom downward and over the ledge, following the two that just fell over.  
  
"Please, please no..." Harry said softly, falling to his knees. Ron started to shake his head and closed his eyes shut. Ginny blinked away a few tears as all the students stood, staring at the same exact spot where Harry and Ron's best friend only stood a few moments ago.  
  
It seemed like forever when Harry started to see a blonde head emerge from behind the ledge, where the edge of the cliff only met air. Slowly but surely, Draco Malfoy was tenderly holding an unconscious Hermione over his shoulder, struggling to get back on solid ground. His broom was shaking from all the weight as everyone just stood there, looking at a new found hero.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron screamed, pushing everyone out of the way. He began to run toward the two, Harry following close behind. Finally, Draco started to slowly bring his feet back on the ground, as Harry and Ron reached to get Hermione off his shoulder. They gently placed her down on the green grass as student after student began to form a semi-circle around them.  
  
"Room! She needs room!" Ron screamed, shooing everyone back. Harry cradled Hermione's head in his hands as Ron knelt next to her, begging her to awake.  
  
Harry looked at the corner of his eye to Malfoy, and saw that he was bleeding severely from two places: his left eyebrow and the right side of his stomach.  
  
"What happened to you?" Harry asked, rather gruffly.  
  
Malfoy started to lie on the ground, breathing heavily. "Someone...someone's down there..." Looking quizzingly at Malfoy, he turned back to Hermione, still cradling her head in his hands. Soon, Harry could hear the sound of a train whistle. As the sound grew closer and closer, he could begin to distinguish the sound of a train engine working; wheels rolling over a track. Everyone began to hear it as well, turning toward the tracks.   
  
Out from behind the trees, a gold train was seen. There were five golden boxcars attached, each having the Hogwarts symbol painted on the sides.  
  
"Dumbledore!" a student shouted. Soon, cheers and screams of joy were heard as the students left the sight of Hermione, and ran toward the train. However, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Draco stayed behind.  
  
"Hermione...please...please..." Ron begged.   
  
"Potter..." Draco said in a hoarse whisper. Harry turned his eyes toward him.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"When...I went to get Hermione..." Malfoy said, taking deep breaths. "...Someone started to hit me with spells. They hurt me pretty bad...but they...they were looking for you..."  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy...you have no idea what you're talking about!" Ron snapped at him. Malfoy started to breathe heavily, leaned back, and laid on the ground. He clutched at his side, tears starting to roll down his cheeks.  
  
"Who was it, Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't...I don't..." Malfoy said, shaking his head.  
  
"WHO WAS IT?!?" Harry screamed. Ron snapped his head from Hermione to Harry, and then back to Hermione.  
  
"Some...some woman..." Malfoy said, closing his eyes and steadying his breath.  
  
"Some woman?" Ron asked, looking at Harry. Harry looked back at Ron blankly. He had no idea...  
  
"Well, well, well...isn't it Wee Bitty Potter?" A woman's voice said, sneering. Harry snapped his head up to where the ledge was.  
  
"That's her!" Malfoy cried out hoarsely. As Ginny and Neville began to back up, Ron put his arm protectively around Hermione.   
  
Harry stood up, placing the wand in his hand. His breathing grew dark and heavy, as pure raging hatred began to fill his eyes. With his scar stinging a little, he saw in front of him the same woman he only encountered a little over two months ago. The same woman who had changed his life forever. The same woman who took away his only living relative...Sirius Black...the only man he had ever loved...  
  
Standing in front of him was Bellatrix Lestrange...

____________________________________________________________  
  
Okay...sorry that it's a little short...I'll be posting more later! Please, ideas, comments, criticisms...post them! AND ONCE AGAIN, I BEG FOR REVIEWERS! NO ONE REVIEWS MY STORY…DOES EVERYONE HATE ME?


	6. The Unfamiliar Trio

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, except The Marston Trio  
**_Special thanks to_**_: imadork32489 & Miss Manda Malfoy…your reviews mean the world to me!_

**Chapter 6**   
  
"You..." Harry said to Bellatrix, in total hatred and disgust.  
  
"Yes, Potter...me." She answered with a sneer.  
  
Harry's eyes never looked away from Bellatrix's face, as he glared at her with raging fury. This woman…he wanted to kill her so badly. He wanted to use the same exact spell that she used on Sirius that ended his life. He wanted to see the shock and pain on her face the way he saw it on Sirius' face when he fell back into the black veil. His fist shook with fury as he gripped his wand tighter and tighter. He hated her. He hated her for what she did to him. He hated her for taking away his only living relative- a man he loved quite dearly- and destroying his life forever. Right in front of his eyes he killed him... right in front!  
  
"Go to hell." Harry said through gritted teeth, as if sour vinegar could be tasted in his mouth.  
  
"Whoa, there, Potter... I thought you would be at least a little happy to see me..." Bellatrix answered Harry slyly.  
  
"I..." Harry said, his voice trailing off as if unsure what to say.  
  
"You what?" Bellatrix asked with an evil smile, interrupting him. "You're going to kill me just like I killed your precious, precious godfather?"  
  
Harry, every inch of his body fuming, raised his wand, ready to strike. "DO IT,  
POTTER!" Bellatrix screamed out. She whipped up her wand to her face. Ginny and Ron jolted from the instant outburst as Harry's scar began to tingle and burn. "DO IT, AND I SWEAR, I'LL THROW A COUNTER CURSE RIGHT BACK, SO FAST, THAT I'LL FINISH THE JOB THAT THE DARK LORD ATTEMPTED TO DO WHEN YOU WERE A BABY!"  
  
Snap! Harry heard the loud crack of a person apparating, and saw right next to him, the great Professor Albus Dumbledore. Harry looked up in awe, seeing the great wizard that he adored so much. He looked like the same person Harry saw last summer, the same white beard and kind twinkling blue eyes, just a little older and more tired. Then, he glanced at Dumbledore's eyes, and saw for the first time, a sign of hatred in them. Dumbledore was staring right at Bellatrix, eyes burning with rage and disgust. Harry looked back at Bellatrix, and continued to give her the same evil glare that he had only been giving her a few moments ago, his scar's burning starting to increase.  
  
"I suggest you leave, Bellatrix..." Dumbledore said quietly, but the anger in her voice was clearly heard.  
  
"Oh, Albus. . . pleasure to be seeing you again." Bellatrix said sourly, ignoring his comment.  
  
"Leave... now..." Dumbledore said, calmly, but through gritted teeth.  
  
"Or what, you fool? You'll protect him again?" Bellatrix asked, pointing to Harry. "You know, you can't protect him forever! There are new things to come, Albus. New things, just you wait! And even you won't be able to protect little itty-bitty Potter anymore. The Dark Lord will be coming, Albus. You wait… and then your precious little Potter won't be able to survive much longer!" Bellatrix screamed, saying Harry's last name in total disgust every second she mentioned it, Harry's scar still burning even more.  
  
"THAT BITCH!" a boy's voice was heard from behind the lot standing there. Bellatrix's eyes traveled from Harry and Dumbledore, and began to stare at someone behind them. Dumbledore and Harry also turned and looked behind him, as all the rest began to follow their gaze as well. Beginning to run were two people, both concealing their faces with a hood, and one shorter than the other. Professor Snape, his looks the same as last time Harry saw him, with his greasy hair and constant frown on his face, was trying to push the two back as they pushed against him toward where Bellatrix stood.  
  
"SHE WORKS FOR VOLDEMORT…I'LL KILL HER!" the other person, a girl, screamed. Ron shuddered at the name of the Dark Lord, as Harry heard Bellatrix gasp.  
  
"So, Dumbledore…I see you're building some sort of army... your very students trying to get me. Who does that girl think she is, saying the Dark Lord's name?" Bellatrix asked nastily. But Dumbledore couldn't answer her, as he had only a slight idea of who the two were. He turned back to watch the commotion, as well as the others.  
  
"MOVE!" the boy screamed at Professor Snape, trying to push him out of the way.  
  
"I'll say it again, young man! If you do not return back to your respected boxcar, you'll be asked not to return to Hogwarts!" Professor Snape yelled.  
  
"RETURN?!" The boy said daringly, and laughed. "I HAVEN'T EVEN STEPPED FOOT IN THAT PLACE YET! NOW, MOVE!" The boy screamed. And with that, he pulled his arm back and punched Professor Snape in the face. Professor Snape went down, clutching his face in pain. Harry heard Professor Dumbledore gasp and Ginny whisper quietly, "Merlin's beard..." as a site barely seen had just occurred. The two jumped over the sprawled professor, and ran toward Bellatrix.  
  
"Well, off I go..." Bellatrix said, and instantly apparated. Harry's burning sensation in his scar began to lift.  
  
The two started to slow down; breathing heavily, and finally came to a stop. They were only a few feet from where Bellatrix had stood before. "DAMMIT!" The boy screamed. He threw down his wand as the girl brought her hands to her head and pulled her hair. Professor Snape, who had finally recovered from the blow, ran over to the two and placed a hand on their shoulders. However, the boy and girl shoved his hands off, turned, and began to jog back to their boxcar. Waiting there for them was a third person, their face shadowed by a hood as well. The person held up their arms, showing that they wanted to know what was going on. The boy and girl walked right past the person, and the person, holding their head in defeat, turned and followed them into the boxcar.  
  
Harry took his gaze away from the three that just walked into the third boxcar, and turned to look at Professor Dumbledore. Harry saw Dumbledore looking at him intently. Then, as soon as their eyes met, the Professor looked away and began to gaze at the rest that was with Harry.  
  
"Is everyone all right?" Professor Dumbledore asked quietly. Everyone who was conscious nodded.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, sir!" Harry heard a voice. Harry turned around to see the Hogwarts school nurse, Madame Pomfrey, start to run toward them. "Do you need any assistance here?" She asked as she reached them.  
  
"Yes, I do. Please, take Miss Granger to a cot in the last boxcar, with the other students that are there. When we arrive back at the school, can you please create a potion to revive her to consciousness?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Absolutely, sir." Madame Pomfrey bowed. She took out her wand, saying, "Mobilicorpus!" Soon, Hermione's unconscious, limp body began to slowly float in the air, and fly toward Madame Pomfrey. As Hermione flew past the nurse, the nurse turned on her heel and followed her to the train. The others also followed, leaving Harry and Professor Dumbledore standing, staring over the ledge. Harry and Professor Dumbledore didn't speak. They stood there, just staring. Finally, it was Harry that decided to break the silence.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, sir?" Harry asked.  
  
"Are you hurt, Harry?" The Professor asked, not allowing Harry to continue with his question.  
  
"No, no, I'm fine." Harry said, dismissing the question. "Professor..." Harry started again.  
  
"Yes, Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked, taking his eyes away from the ledge's horizon and looked at Harry.  
  
"Is what Bellatrix said true? Is Lord Voldemort really coming to kill me?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"Well, Harry..." Professor Dumbledore trailed off.  
  
"Right... when isn't he?" Harry said sourly, making a cruel joke.  
  
"That's not what I meant." Professor Dumbledore shook his head. Harry turned to the Professor to see that he was looking rather upset. "Harry… there were sources revealed to the Order over the summer. It seems that Lord Voldemort is, in fact, forming some sort of plan to get you trapped alone… somewhere where no one will be able to protect you. There, he will make the prophecy you found in the Ministry of Magic come true by fighting you until either you or him dies. And, believe me Harry, he has no intention of dying..."  
  
Harry's mouth turned dry. He couldn't believe it. Lord Voldemort, trying to trap him? Trying to make the prophecy true by fighting him? No, it couldn't happen. He was only starting his sixth year... only sixteen years of age.  
  
"Professor..." Harry started, fear in his eyes.  
  
"But don't worry, Harry. We'll be taking extreme measures to make sure your safe, and you yourself must act with extreme caution in all actions you perform." Professor Dumbledore said kindly, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Yes, Professor." Harry said, with a slight smile. And with that, Harry and Professor Dumbledore turned around and headed to the emergency Hogwarts train, hearing the engine start to whistle as it began getting ready to go back to the school.

Well, that's all for now...I'll be posting more later on! Please, continue to review more, as I will not continue until I see some reviews! So please, REVIEW! I live for them…so please, tell me you enjoy my story!


End file.
